In wireless communication systems, base stations are traditionally equipped with a small number of antennas. A radically different approach involves base stations with an unprecedented numbers of antennas (M) simultaneously serving a much smaller number of mobile terminals (K where M>>K) using multi-user beamforming. Operating with a large ratio of antennas to terminals under simultaneous service can yield large increases in both spectral efficiency and energy efficiency. As the number of service antennas increases and power is reduced the most simple signal processing, conjugate beamforming on the forward link and matched-filtering on the reverse link, asymptotically achieves near-optimal performance.